


Gonna Make You Sweat

by elrhiarhodan



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years Verse [34]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, wonder(ful) years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A temporary separation can't keep Peter and Neal from enjoying themselves, even on one of the hottest nights of the year.  Set in the Wonder(ful) Years ‘Verse, sometime after <a href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/350529.html">Something We Never Dreamt We Could Have</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Make You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> This one almost didn’t happen. Please thank the ever-wonderful sinfulslasher for her unwitting inspiration. Written for the 2013 Merry Month of Masturbation challenge

Peter knew that these separations were inevitable. Just because they were both SAICs in a busy FBI field office didn’t mean that they were immune to the occasional overnight field assignments. He had drawn the short straw and had to go interview a witness in Nowheresville, New York State, a few miles south of the Canadian border. It was a nice drive, and he didn’t mind getting out of Manhattan in the middle of a July heat wave.

It was just that he hated being stuck in a hotel room without working air conditioning in Upper Bumfuck, when knowing that Neal was at home in cool confines of their Upper West Side apartment. Probably lolling about on the Italian cotton sheets – the ones that were better than silk – jerking off as the cool air swirled around him. 

He groaned, unwittingly aroused by the thought of Neal, naked on those white sheets, thighs spread, one hand fondling his balls, the other toying with his nipples. 

It was way too hot for this. Way too hot to jerk off. He couldn’t even open a window – not that it was any cooler outside. But it was mosquito season and he’d probably end up sucked dry of blood before morning.

_Sucked_

Peter groaned. How was it, at forty-seven, that he still had the sex drive of an eighteen year-old? Wasn’t sexual drive supposed to diminish when men got older? Why could words, even in the least sexual of contexts, make him hard enough to crack stone?

His cell phone buzzed with an incoming text. It was from Neal.

_Whatcha doing?_

He wasn’t one of those people with extra-long thumbs – he needed both hands to text. Which made sexting a little difficult. He called Neal back, instead.

“Hey.”

_“Hey you. So, what are you doing?”_

“Keeping cool. Or trying to – it’s hot as hell here.”

_“Wish I could make you jealous, but there’s a brown-out and the a/c’s down._

So – no Neal lying on the bed, enjoying the cool air. Good.

Still, Peter massaged his cock through his shorts. No point in wasting this. “You know, Neal - they say…”

Neal interrupted him. _“They say a lot of things.”_

Peter ignored the interruption. “They say that the body has natural air conditioning. If you sweat, you’ll cool off.”

Neal was a little slow on the uptake. He actually whined. _"It’s too hot to go exercise."_

“Really? Too hot for _any_ exercise?”

There was silence, and finally Neal chuckled. _“You think jerking off’s going to cool me down?”_

“It’ll make you sweat. _I’ll_ make you sweat.”

_“You are such a pervert, Peter Burke. Are you using your FBI issued cell phone? Are you touching yourself while talking to me on your FBI-issued cell phone, abusing yourself while abusing government resources?”_

“You know I am, and you’re just as much of a perv, Neal Caffrey.”

Neal laughed, and the sound went right to his dick. He stroked himself, enjoying the feel of his hot, heavy flesh in the palm of his hand. Life was wonderful - he really didn’t need Neal to talk dirty to him, he could come just from the sound of his husband’s laughter.

__

FIN


End file.
